Here Be Dragons-Dragons of the Forgotten Order
by Dragons123d
Summary: (AU and barely follows the original Highschool DxD storyline.) The dark shape of the Knight draws near, killed by one he saw as a friend, reborn as the heir to the lost line, rising above the void that consumed the wielders, all wittness the Draconic Knight, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness settled over the town of Kuoh, the residents sleeping or working late never knew the dark secret that lay beneath their feet. Covered over by years of growth, it would never have been found if a young boy hadn't died at the doors of the hidden chamber. The boy had only been around the age of six or seven when his life was cut short by the person that he had called his babysitter, the blood had covered the grooves in the floor and unleashed a power that had been sealed by the 72 Pillars of the Underworld millennia ago. The lad had only left his body for a moment, but the darker truth was that he had spoken with the Dragons of the Ancient Order, headed by Great Red the Dragon of the Apocalypse. The boy had only two options left, die or accept the fact that he was of the royal house of Draconis. That had happened years ago, but the boy was alive, hunting those who had ended his life, through the years of hunting and training, he became the feared warrior that wore the armor of the house of Draconis with pride and solemn reverence. The man of the Draconis was the entity that staked the evil and impure, ended those that were beyond the scope of help, and saved the innocent from the hands of the world that would have tainted that light.

The fresh scent of blood filled the air as the man ran, his clothing was of the church, a priest. Freed Sellzen may have been excommunicated, but he was an exorcist that had finished off the man that had tried to summon a devil via contract. But he wasn't running because he was finished, no, something had spooked him out of his already insane mind. Jumping on the roofs of buildings, Freed wondered if he was tempting fate by just being alive, the thought was cut off by the sound of wings flapping only meters behind him. He span around, his gun aiming at his pursuer before his blood ran cold. The figure was covered head to foot in silver-black armor, the helmet was in the shape of a dragon, metal teeth bared and glowing green orbs of liquid fire burned in the night. Massive black, leathery wings extended from the armored back, the arms of the wings were covered in the same silver-black armor plates that protected the figure. That was only the looks of the armor, the sound the thing made was even worse. Freed was petrified, the 'dragon knight' had made a sound that would have made the most powerful exorcist run for the hills in utter terror.

This monster was the thing he had heard about in the church before he was excommunicated, the nuns called it "The Holy Dragon" and "The Demon Knight from God", though Freed had laughed at that name. God and Demons didn't go together, but now he was eating his own words. The thing was a dragon in knights armor, that all he could think of before the insane exorcist priest lost his head, literally. "The Holy Dragon" landed next to the headless body of the rogue exorcist, blood pooling on the roof before it flowed down and onto the ground below. The armored dragon raised his sword before he spoke in ancient Latin, the blade of his sword glowed a dull white before the body and blood of the dead man burned in holy fire, the flames quickly removing any evidence and burning the insane man into nothing. The fire vanished when he sheathed his weapon, the man turned before leaping into the air. The hunt was over, the innocent that would have been hurt were now spared for now.

* * *

The 17 year old watched as the students of Kuoh Academy got out for the day, waiting for the one he was supposed to meet. If this lead was any good, then he would keep his informant paid and would continue using the services provided. The boy had untamed raven hair, bright emerald green fires for eyes and a smile that could make any woman fall for him, but he wasn't that needy. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he found his informat smiling knowingly.

"Hello again, Azul." He greeted.

Azul Serizawa was a beautiful 16 year old girl, with hazel eyes and natural light blue hair, she had been his informant for 4 years now and she never had been wrong yet. She alway told him that her information could have changed since she got it and he accepted that as the side effect of being a spy/information broker, time was always against those in this business of cloak and dagger. The two had seen each other as siblings and it was to remain that way, he had no interest in having a relationship and Azul had had her fair share of 'dead-end' relationships as well.

"Nice to see you again, Harry. Could we get something to eat, I'm starving!" Azul asked, her face never losing her trademark smile.

"Sure, I got nothing but time on my hands until the next one appears." Harry replied before taking Azul's hand and walked towards the busy part of Kuoh.

Harry Potter looked like a normal teenager, but he was older than he looked. He remembered the day he died as clearly as though it were yesterday, the blood and laughter of his 'babysitter'. His death had been over a hundred years ago, back in 1916. The day also marked the birth of his new identity, Draconic Knight or the Knight of Dragons, he went by either name. Harry had started out as a monster ruled by his emotions, it took years of training and mind arts to become who he was now, but he always had his demons, ones that would always haunt him forever. His travels are the world had gained him a name and a purpose in his life and yet he was still shunned by those of the world that saw him as an evil creature from the pits of tartarus itself.

"I found her, the one that killed you years ago." Azul said softly in his ear, so no one could hear her.

"Where?" His voice was as quiet as hers, not even moving his mouth as his informant looked around carefully before answering.

"It took some time, but the one that 'babysat' you is not human, at least that's what my sources tell me. The woman's name is Raynare, part of the faction known as the Fallen Angels, as you should already know about the different factions. She has, as my sources tell me, her eyes set on a nun named Asia Argento, who has a sacred gear called [Twilight Healing]. This gear can heal all types of wounds and can heal devils, fallen angels, angels and the list goes on, but the gear is also the nun's soul so if Raynare gets the gear, Asia dies." Azul's business voice kicked in and practically handed Harry his next mission on a silver platter.

"Where and when?" Harry asked quickly, this was his one chance to end the woman who killed him.

"The abandoned church on the hill that's outside of Kuoh, Raynare has several enemies that will also make an appearance tonight, one of them is Issei Hyoudou. He was killed by Raynare and is the friend of Asia, the only friend that the nun has ever had, be careful because he was reincarnated as the only pawn in Rias Gremory's peerage." Azul finished before Harry handed her a small bag of money, her payment for the information and for staying his informat this long. The rest of the time the two spent together was talking like normal teenagers, like the information that was given had never happened.

* * *

Harry watched as Issei and his two companions defended themselves from the fallen angels and other assorted fighters, the boy had talent but had only learned the basics to fighting. His gear was Ddraigs' [Boost Gear], how the boy was worthy enough to wield such an honor was beyond Harry. Harry dropped down into the middle of the massive horde of enemies, his twin chain swords slashing and hacking as he attacked. He was the Draconic Knight, the dragon given purpose in a dark, bleak world, his weapons slashed in the moonlight as the chains they were attached to extended their reach as he spun. The cries of the fallen added to the cacophony of screams as the blades ignited in purple fire as Harry roared "BRISINGR!"

His foes fell to his blades and when the final enemy fell to the earth, Harry ended the magic that kept his swords burning before they vanished into nothingness. He turned to the stunned trio, noting the looks of the two men, the girl just looked at him with an emotionless face though her eyes gave away her shock.

"You here to save the nun known as Asia Argento?" Harry's voice was deep and commanding, with a hint of a hiss when he spoke the 's's.

"Yeah, why are you here?!" Issei yelled, his finger pointing at Harry, like he was accusing him of a great and terrible crime.

"The Fallen Angel that is called Raynare is my quarry, we have a history that is best left to be unsaid. Now, move it or we will not be able to save your friend in time." Harry barked, making the three look at Issei, who ran towards the door that lead to the basement.

The four got to the bottom and froze, Asia was hanging on a cross that was in the center of a ritual circle. Harry was at the nun's side in an instant, tearing the ropes off before creating a robe to cover the nun's state of undress. He handed the unconscious nun to Issei before he motioned them to get out of the church, he had a score to settle. Following them out of the basement, he watched as they left before turning to face the destroyed podium.

"I know you're here, Raynare, so stop hiding and step into the light." The Knight of House Draconis said coldly.

The woman that killed him stepped into the moonlight, she looked the same as ever. The only different was her clothing, barely anything was on her, all the more easy to cut the fallen angel.

"You lived, I'm so delighted to see that, Hadrian!" Raynare said in a sultry voice, the same one that had gotten him killed. "What a reunion this is! Though, I should have dressed more appropriately, it is the eve of the anniversary of your death after all."

Harry only gave the woman a cold glare before his tattered and worn cloak moved by itself and changed into his dragon wings, the armor growing around his wings. Raynare was staring at his wings with surprise and some jealousy, she had raven black angel wings. Harry grabbed his scabbard and unsheathed his sword, _Durin's Bane_ , and pointed his elven/dwarven forged weapon at Raynare's chest. She only summoned a light spear before she attacked him, her spear extending into a long spear as she charged. The Knight blocked the energy weapon before he attacked, the sword glowed with the power of the Balrog King, a demon that was the result of an Ultimate class devil and a fire dragon's child gone savage and mad with power. The two foes charged back and forth, the spear wielder and the swords' master never getting the advantage over the other as clashed. The power that the two were putting into their attacks had brought the church down around them, but they ignored it for this was the one thing that mattered the most.

The Knight was a legend and he had the skills to prove that he was worthy of the name, his counterpart was a seductress and master of her craft, having ending his life with her craft. Her skill of the spear was unmatched anywhere in the world, the Knight was a master of the blade, magic and ancient powers lost to all. This battle would prove who was the better, as the other would die, for this was life and death. And yet, a chance to reconsider though as slim as it may be.

* * *

Ddraig watched as the two combatants fought, his partner, Issei, could only stare in shock at the scene below them. The entire peerage of Rias Gremory was watching this battle, Ddraig could tell by the look on their faces that this was the most viscous dance that fighting could give. Ddraig had seen many fights like this during his time sealed in the [Boost Gear], but it was between his partner and the White Dragon, Albion, mostly. This was a fight that shook the very ground beneath the pairs feet, yet they fought on, never stopping or giving the other time to catch their breath. But, this was a fight that would decide the fate of the Draconic Knight, the Welsh Dragon knew that if the boy failed then the world would be a darker place. He and Albion had agreed with the rest of the Dragons of the Ancient Order that Harry was meant to be the next Knight, the last Knight had been King Arthur Pendragon. Though Arthur lived only 80 to 90 years, Harry had surpassed the ancient king by age and the power he wielded was beyond astounding! Yet, all the old Red Welsh Dragon Emperor could do was watch the battle unfold below them, he had never prayed before but he was now.

* * *

The clashing of light spear and Elven/Dwarven forged sword was starting to slow down, Raynare and Harry were both exhausted at the power they had used. Durin's Bane felt like lead in his hands, they had been going at this for several hours and it wasn't clear who the winner was yet. Raynare was flushed and gasping for air as she parried and struck, trying to end this fight. The Draconic Knight block and swung, using the flat of the blade to sweep Raynare off her feet, sending her crashing to the cracked and broke earth. He was upon her in an instant, his blade burning bright against the woman's neck.

"Its over, Raynare...You've lost and now you will die." Harry wheezed slightly but wasn't gasping for air anymore.

"If I die then who will you face as your next foe? Ophis? Great Red? The Four Great Satans?" Raynare asked innocently, gulping slightly as she did so.

"Why would I face them? I was given my second chance at life by the Ancient Order of Dragons, the Four Great Satans maybe strong but it is wasted by sitting around and doing nothing! I however do have honor and since you have made so many people suffer, death would be a mercy." The Knight of House Draconis said, his helmet melted away to reveal his unruly hair and emerald green eyes. "No, I feel like death would be too quick for you, so..."

Raising his empty hand, Harry started chanting in a mixture of Latin, Greek, Egyptian, and Babylonian, a circle appeared underneath Raynare's body and glowed with with power. Everyone watching was stunned to see the circle vanish, only to have the fallen angel cry out in utter pain. She writhed beneath Harry, who was sweating in concentration to continue the chant then he stopped and dropped his hand.

"I, Hadrian 'Harry' Draconis, bind you, Raynare, to the house of Draconis as my servant until the end of time! So I say it, SO MOTE IT BE!" Harry declared before he promptly collapsed heavily to the earth, next to Raynare.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was in chaos, city's burned and people ran as the sky turned black. But he stood still, kneeling with his sword before him like he was praying. That was until a massive creature made of fire and smoke landed before him, bellowing in rage as it raised a whip made of mystical flames. In the blink of an eye, he rose and struck the demon down before it could even use its weapon. As the balrog turned into glowing ashes, the knight lifted his sword to the heavens, lightning erupting forth and striking his blade in a flash of white. Harry woke up, covered in a fine sheet of sweat and gasping for air. The nightmare that always haunted him, the world that was destroyed and overrun by demons. He had vowed to never let that happen, but precedence of now took over, making him forget the nightmare.

Slowly getting up, he found himself in a bed that was not his own, Harry had never owned a house or rented a room in a hotel, others deserved it more than he did. Looking at himself, he found that he was shirtless revealing his defined chest to the world, but he had his pants on. Pulling himself from the bed and towards the bathroom that he had seen out of the corner of his vision, closing the door behind him. His view in the mirror only added to the fact that he was very handsome to the naked eye, but he had a small, almost unnoticeable scar on his forehead, a reminder when he faced a dark wizard named Voldemort. Why anyone would name themselves " _Flight from Death_ " was beyond him, Harry stepped into the shower and let the warm water rush over his body. The images of his last waking moments returned to him, the binding of his killer to the house of Draconis and the power she wielded, Raynare had definitely been training ever since she killed him.

He knew of the different power levels of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, but the Devils had the simplest and most understandable power level names. Raynare had been at the power level of a newly reincarnated devil when she murdered him, but when she had face him, Raynare was at the power level of a Ultimate class devil. If she was this strong, why did she only have one pair of wings? Wings only started to grow when the person reached beyond the Ultimate Class power range, that's why Harry could take on Rias Gremory's peerage without any getting winded, they were not at the level that he or Raynare were at. Harry had also had trained with the Dragons of Ancient Order, but in doing so he had to give up a part of his body to them so he could handle the power and training they threw at him. Harry had decided on giving the council his heart as a token of his gratitude and willingness to learn from them.

He had spent only a year with them, but that year was spent in a time dilation field that made time in it almost completely stop, this is how he had learned about everything related to the supernatural world and grew his dragon wings. The armor he wore was the tenth model he had worn through his long life, the first had been made of solid steel but was destroyed when he had faced a stray devil a week after he got the armor. The model he wore now was made of dragon scales melted and forged with void metal, giving his armor its silver-black appearance. It was nigh indestructible, only weapons forged by God or such could penetrate it, Sacred Gears didn't count because they weren't made to handle dragon scales and void metal at the same time. The true 'Longinus', the spear that killed Jesus Christ, was the only weapon to date that could harm Harry and his armor without the ill effects that the armor's aura gave off as a natural defense.

Turning off the water and drying himself, Harry listened to the sounds of the water that dripped from the humidity of the water. He was the only person that could face Great Red and Ophis at the same time, but he was still trying to find his place in life that would fit him. He had taken to being an assassin as well as knight, but he still didn't feel that it was his part in the great plan that fate had weaved. He exited the bathroom and got dressed, a black long sleeved shirt with black tight pants. He moved to the window, opened it and leaped through it, slashing his hand diagonally in the air before him. His armor flew from the cut in the air and landed on his body before the cut vanished into nothing, leaving the draconic knight where Harry used to be.

His wings extended from his back and stopped his fall to the earth before he took off into the cool morning air, following the powerful residue magic that his new servant's seal left behind. The sun was barely raising over the horizon as he followed the trail, then he froze, the trail lead straight into the Occult Research Club building. Narrowing his eyes, Harry landed and opened the door to find the dark interior of the ORC. The devil magic in the air was thick but he could tell the difference between the different devils, the most powerful trails were left by Issei and Rias.

Raynares' magic and binding to his house was leading him to the couch, which also had the taint of the Nekoshou, Koneko. Harry remembered a similar scent of the woman named Kuroka, the falsely accused devil that he had a close relationship with. So the aura on the couch must be the Nekoshou's sister.

Raynare was peacefully sleeping on the couch, the blanket that covered her was a homemade blanket, with Rias' name sowed in at the bottom of it, so it must have been a blanket from home. Kneeling next to the sleeping fallen angel, Harry brushed his armored hand through Raynare's the raven black hair, memories flooding through as he remembered the times he spent with this woman before he was killed. All of the times that Raynare smiled as he made a fool of himself or the hugs that she gave him for when he drew both of them on paper with crayons, his parents had to work from dawn until midnight so they had Raynare watch him ever since he was two years old. He had fallen in love with Raynare like a brother would fall in love with his sister, but that shattered the day his 'sister' ended his life with a light spear.

He never heard Raynare wake up because of the memories, so was startled when Raynare said "You know that the hardest thing I ever did was killing you?"

"Wha-a-at?" Harry stuttered in surprise, Raynare had been laughing like a maniac as his world turned black.

Raynare sat up, pulling the blanket around her body more tightly as she sighed. "Yes, how could I kill my own brother in cold blood? I just couldn't, Harry, I just couldn't do it!"

Harry was at a loss for words, his murderer couldn't kill him?! "But, you did-!"

Raynare gave him a sharp look, "I never did kill you, I never could. It was my boss, Kokabiel, that did, he used a shape changing spell before making it so I had to watch you die in your own blood IN FRONT OF THE DOOR THAT HELD THE DRAGON ORDER!"

Raynare was now in tears as she continued "I looked for you when I felt your aura return and was I surprised when you found me in the abandoned church yesterday, but your hatred was misplaced as you attacked me with everything you had. I still see you as my brother from all those years ago, Hadrian and that will never change, I swear on my angelic magic!"

Raynare glowed white and her wings started changing to white before returning to black, the oath on her magic was sealed. Harry was so shocked that his armor vanished from his body and left him in his black shirt and pants, Raynare rolled her eyes before pulling Harry next to her side and placed his head on her lap. The blanket was wrapped around both of them as Raynare brushed his hair with her hand, just like she did all those years ago. The knight started crying, Raynare comforted him until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Issei was heard screaming, yes, Issei had stayed at the ORC that night and woke the rest of the club with his screaming. It was also didn't help that Issei was rammed against the wall when he tried to do something perverted with Raynare, being held by Harry, who was very ticked off at the Red Dragon Emperor. Not to mention that there was a Lamia and a black shadowy figure that was phasing in and out. Raynare had the blanket firmly around her body, a very dark look on her face and was flushed slightly.

"You don't touch my sister in any perverted way, got me?!" Harry hissed dangerously at Issei, "Raynare is not someone to ogle at nor is she a visual pleasure object, so try another thing like that again and I will end you, I don't care if you have one of my trainers as your partner, I will not stand my sister treated as that, GOT ME!?"

Issei and Ddraig both declared "We promise!"

"Hadrian, the others have arrived." The Lamia said sweetly as she turned and bowed respectively to the others.

The black shifting humanoid stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest, saying something that everyone but Harry, Raynare, and the Lamia understood.

"V, you either speak english or I'll have to wash your mouth out." Raynare scolded the fluctuating humanoid, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry…I, never mind…" V said gruffly, before looking at the floor.

The ORC looked at the Lamia and phasing humanoid with confusion, until a giggle made them spin around.

"Nya, Harry, you have such power over this room, nya!" Kuroka said as she stepped from the shadows, her revealing black kimono making Issei faint from his nose bleed.

"Kuroka, sometimes you make the most daring of men fall to the earth because of that kimono you wear." V said as he moved over and picked up the unconscious dragon emperor, putting him into the unused arm chair.

" **Not like she is willing to wear anything else, V.** " A deep, dark voice spoke from behind the stray devil, before stepping into the light.

The figure stood eight feet tall and was covered head to foot with dark purple armor, In his right hand was a massive spiked axe and his left had a shield that was the height of the beings' chest. The inside of his helmet glowed blood red and seemed to brighten and darken, like he was breathing. It was an imposing sight and made the ORC members take a step back at the sheer presence of the armored figure. The silence was broken when Kiba gasped, making everyone look at him.

"Your a JuggerKnight, one of the Chaos Empires strongest warriors!"

The JuggerKnight gave the young man a dark gaze before snorting " **So, they do teach you about the ancient past of the underworld. I'm impressed.** "

They were interrupted by a teleportation magic circle, the symbol of a phoenix was in the center of the magic spell. Harry summoned his armor before the man stepped out of the circle and into the light of the morning sun. Harry had heard of Riser Phenex, the boy was the third son of the Phenex family that was one of the 72 pillars that remained in the underworld.

"Ah, Rias, I believe it is time to come back for your wedding." The devil said, not even noticing the others in the crowded room.

"Riser, I will not marry you and that's final!" Rias declared, her aura of power starting to leak out.

" **Bird boy is very rude, isn't he, Kuroka?** " JuggerKnight stated making said person turn and pale at the massive knight, Kuroka was giggling behind her hand.

"Riser is always rude," V paused before continuing "And pompous in addition to being overconfident in his skills, but the only thing he is good at is playing with fire like a fool."

That set the room off, Riser was very cross now but was stopped when he noticed Kuroka. "So, the stray comes out to play. I'll get the money on your head when I bring you in!"

Harry stepped in and snarled "You want to try, be my guest. You'll have to go through me and the rest of my guild to do it, oh and JuggerKnight is very protective of Kuroka."

Riser just laughed "You couldn't beat me in a [Rating Game]! You're just a low-class devil-urk!"

Raynare had just gut punched the fool, her anger was clearly visible. The Lamia had a rapier out and was ready to gut the devil at a moment's notice, V was solid and had tentacle flowing out of his back, Kuroka had a magic circle spell in each hand, ready to be cast and JuggerKnight was growling.

"You want a fight, then you have one, turkey boy!" Raynare hissed venomously at the shaken Riser.

"Raynare," Harry placed a calm hand on the fallen angels shoulder before he said to Riser "You will face us in a [Rating Game] and everything will be placed on the table. You have two days to prepare, Riser Phenex, you better start training your peerage."

"Gabrielle," Harry said after the third son of Phenex had vanished, "Could you please make us something to drink?"

The Lamia smiled as she sheathed her rapier, "Of course, Harry."

"Harry turned to the stunned peerage before asking "Anything you want to ask me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The two days that Harry gave to Riser were up, his guild had trained the moment introductions were given to the peerage of Gremory. How Harry had met and started his guild was left a secret, but from what they put together was they had been saved or had been given a second chance at life by working with the Draconic Knight. Rias watched as the rating games' arena was set up, the place was a destroyed city that burned and the sounds of battle were heard in the distance. She could only hope that Harry's guild would win this fight, Riser wasn't called the 'Immortal Phenex' for nothing.

* * *

Jumping from building top to building top, JuggerKnight moved without needing to wait for orders. His orders were to have Kuroka as backup, anything else was fair game. His favorite orders, Harry wasn't the leader of the guild for nothing, the dark warrior had seen the power that his boss wielded in battle and it kinda scared him. Jumping high into the air, JuggerKnight saw several of the fire birds peerage and he landed right in front of them.

"AAAAUUUUGGHHH!"

" **Hehe,** " JuggerKnight chuckled, tightening his grip on his axe. The girls he had found were a group of four, two of them looked to be about 8 or 9 but looks could be deceiving. They had green hair and matching clothes.

The next woman was wearing a Cheongsam and had no weapons on her so she probably did close quarters, and the final girl had a stick on her back and was wearing a white and red kimono type thing, he wasn't sure what it was at the moment. They all got up and faced him, the two little green heads pulled out...Chainsaws! This just got more interesting!

" **Interesting weapons there but can they handle the full might of a JUGGERKNIGHT?!** " He bellowed before he raised his shield and roared " **CHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

He plowed into the Cheongsam woman, his speed outdid any of the pieces known as knights, the woman didn't fair that well against his shield bash as she was sent flying into a wall of a nearly collapsed building, which then promptly collapsed on top of her.

"Xuelan!" The other three shouted to their comrade, but it was in vain. JuggerKnight used his chaotic magic to make his axe disappear before climbing on top of the broke building and smashed his fist into it.

When he found Xuelans' hair, he grabbing it and pulled up on it, Dragging the female warrior out of the ruins. JuggerKnight held the woman in the air before him, studying her like a man would study a piece of fine art. Dropping his shield and switching which hand the woman was in, he summoned his axe before turning to the other three, who were frozen in shock.

" **Weak! That's what you all are!** " The Dark Knight of Chaos bellowed "Y **ou can't even handle being smashed through a building and then pulled right back out of it, you all are pathetic and not even worth the effort!** "

Using his magic, he changed his axe into a jagged spear and stabbed the woman called Xuelan through the stomach. She screamed as the spear's' tip went all the way through her, JuggerKnight walked over and picked up his shield before grabbing the shaft of the spear and smashed the woman into the ground before yanking it out, causing more damage going out then in.

" _Riser Phenex's Rook has retired._ " A voice said as the Rook disappeared, leaving the others behind.

" **I'll end you quickly!** " JuggerKnight promised as he charged the others, his spear returning to its axe form as he reached the twins.

* * *

V leaned against a building as he waited for his opponent to arrive, Harry had told him that he was to face the queen of the peerage and that was fine with him. The slender-man like being had seen many things in his life with the guild, he was the first to join it after V was saved by the Draconic Knight. Feeling the powerful presence approaching, V stood up straight and walked out into the open. The queen of the Phenex's peerage was a very beautiful woman, but what she was wearing was not to V's tastes, way too revealing.

"So, you're the one they call the 'Bomb Queen'? I can see the name going for your looks and probably your powers as well..." V said with a smile, a line on his otherwise emotionless face appeared to show his smile.

"Why thank you, but I think that flirting with me will get you nowhere." The Queen said, though her blush and smile gave away her real feelings.

"Well, if everyone is on a tight schedule then we best be off fighting, Ladies first." V gestured for her to attack first.

The ground beneath him exploded, like a bomb had gone off under his feet. V regained his balance mid flight and floated towards the lady, his guard up now.

"I must say that your power is on par with Kuroka's but it lacks the elegance of a proper woman, but I believe it is my turn." V commented before his body turned black, leaving his head white. " **Possess!** "

The 'Bomb Queen's' clothing turned jet black and her eyes turned white, her entire being was turned to serve V, the only person that mattered, her God in a sense. V used his powers to pull the queen towards him before he completed the second part of the spell, tentacle like projections slithered from his chest and back before latching onto the possessed woman's body, complete and utter control over her mind and body.

"So, my dear, what is your name?' V asked his servant as he finished the spell.

The queen smiled sweetly as she answered "I'm Yubelluna, my lord."

"My, what a nice name, Yubelluna..." V replied before he teleported both of them away.

* * *

" _Riser's 3 pawns have retired_ "

Issei watched the rating game and was somewhat terrified now, JuggerKnight was like a queen, both rook, both knight and all of the pawn pieces combined. The purple armored knight was ruthless in his beat down, crushing the twins chainsaws in his hand before ending them with his axe to their chest. The final pawn was handled by Kuroka and she was no pushover, her range of magic skill was amazing and she toyed with the pawn like a cat would toy with a mouse. Then they saw what V had done to Yubelluna, Riser's queen piece, complete and total control over her in addition to utter loyalty to him as well, who powerful were Harry's guild anyway!?

"Issei, I'm scared." Asia said next to him, fear in her eyes. Issei put a comforting arm around the ex-nun as he watched, this wasn't a rating game at all, it was a massacre.

* * *

"Gabrielle, I think its time to show Riser who he is dealing with."

"Of course, together?

"Yes, together, my angel."

"Harry!"

* * *

Riser Phenex was starting to regret his rash decision, now he was on the losing side of a uphill battle. Ravel was next to him, her face was showing slight fear as she heard of the retirement of the four pieces.

"Riser," Ravel whispered, making Riser turn and knee down to her level "I'm scared now."

"I am too." Riser said truthfully, this was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made, but he did use the two days of training and got his team up to scratch with their powers.

"Excuse me, but are you Riser by any chance?" A feminine voice asked from behind the two Phenex siblings.

Turning around, Riser saw the Lamia and felt himself pale slightly. The rapier was sheathed but her hand was on the hilt, ready to pull it out at any moment.

"Yes, I am and you are?" Riser asked flatly.

"I am Gabrielle." Gabrielle answered before ten pure white wings revealed themselves from her back, shocking the two Phenex's.

"Your an ANGEL?!" Ravel shouted in fright, Gabrielle nodded before pulling out her rapier and pointed it at Riser.

"She's my angel and the most powerful one at that." A deep, metallic voice said before the armored form of the Draconic Knight stepped out of the shadows.

The Knight pulled out his sword, _Durin's Bane_ , and leveled it at the older Phenex sibling, Ravel's eyes widened when she saw the legendary blade.

" _D-d-durin's B-b-b-a-a-ane?!_ " She stammered.

"Yes, the very same blade. If you surrender now, Riser, then I will find that your honor is acceptable. If not, then your sister will have to face the horror of your defeat." The Draconic Knight said.

Riser was torn between his pride and protecting his sister.

"I~I~I" He stammered unable to talk.

"RISER!" Ravel screamed as the JuggerKnight picked her up around the waist, pulling the youngest Phenex to his armored chest. How did the purple knight get here so fast?!

"NO, LEAVE RAVEL ALONE!" Riser roared, "I FORFEIT THIS MATCH! I WILL NOT WATCH MY SISTER BE HARMED!"

"Very well, JuggerKnight, if you please." The Draconic Knight said.

" **Here you go, Miss Phenex, no harm done.** " The JuggerKnight said softly as he gently put Ravel down, making said Phenex blush uncontrollably at how gently the massive purple armored giant was.

" _Riser Phenex has Forfeited the game, The Draconic Knight Wins_."

"You did play well, Riser, but you were overconfident in your pieces. But, your marriage to Miss Gremory is off now. If you need anything, then just ask." Harry said as held out his hand for Riser to shake, which he did somewhat reluctantly.


End file.
